mobileforcesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mobile Forces
Mobile Forces is a first-person shooter video game developed by Rage Software using the Unreal engine. The game was released on 31st May 2002 in Europe and on 16th August 2002 in North America. The game can be played on both singleplayer and multiplayer. GAMEPLAY In Mobile Forces, players can choose either Singleplayer or Multiplayer. Singleplayer includes two styles of play: * Skirmish * Missions The first style, skirmish, is where the player picks the map he wants to play, the number and difficulty of the bots, the gamemode, time limit and other ingame settings. The latter, missions, is the Unreal Tournament styled campaign where the player plays through several maps. This includes all the original Mobile Forces maps, starting with Warehouse and ending with Dockyard. To unlock a map, the player must collect a specific number of points (mission finishes) from the currently unlocked maps. For every next map, there's more bots and the difficulty gets harder. To win the missions entirely, all gamemodes/missions in all maps must be finished. Multiplayer can be played via LAN or online. The current Steam version of the game only features LAN because of the master game servers being offline. However, if someone manages to host a dedicated server, the players can still join via IP. One of the features that are in multiplayer, is that the players can spectate the game and change squad (this can't be done in singleplayer mid game). GAME MODES The game has eight different game modes: * Deathmatch (DM) - all players are on their own and must fight against each other in order to win * Team Deathmatch (TDM) - two teams (red and blue) fight against each in order to win * Captains (CPT) - each team has it's own captain and the players must kill the opposing team's captain * Capture the flag (CTF) - both teams must steal the flag, which is located at the opposing team's base * Holdout (HLD) - King of the Hill styled game mode, a team must capture the device located in the map and defend it until a specific amount of time * Detonation (DET) - in this game mode, one of the teams must acquire a keycard (located somewhere in the map) and take it to the console that is located in the opposing team's base * Safe Cracker (SC) - this game mode involves the infiltration of the enemy team's base where it is needed to open the safe and retrieve the loot. After the match attackers and defenders switch between each other * Trailer (TRA) - the players of a team must capture the Trailer vehicle (located at a specific position in the map) and take it to the enemy base where it then explodes A special version of the game also features Mental Race (MR) '''which is a gamemode similiar to Trailer, except the players must drive the buggy to several places before getting a point. '''MAPS There are 11 maps in the game - all gamemodes can be played on them: * Warehouse * Waterfront * Western * Airport * Rail Quarry * Carpark * Sawmill * Hydroworks * Polar * Dockyard * Ghetto A special version of the game also features ShuttleLaunch. AI BOTS The maximum number of bots is 15. Their difficulty rank from the lowest to the hardest: New Draft - Rookie - Green - Rank and File - Commando - Hero - Veteran - Elite Each bot has it's own name, even on the opposite team. For an example: Heywood - the blue submachinegunner, Coffey - the red submachinegunner. The most infamous bot is the red submachinegunner Coffey, as it always gives problems to the blue team, which is, for most players, the first ever team to play on. The player can also command the bots (on their team) to: * Improvise (bots are on their own) * Follow/Cover the player * Defend (a specific point in a game mode) * Defend the area (a specific area ordered by the player) * Attack (bot attacks a specific goal) Category:2002 Category:Mobile Forces Category:Rage Software